


[Podfic of] The Emperor's Speech

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [7]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (even though they don't know it), Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:07:39]Fialleril's Summary:Leia hates the Emperor's interminable speeches. But they're slightly more tolerable when she has someone to mock them with.





	[Podfic of] The Emperor's Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Emperor's Speech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329312) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _Set in a universe where Darth Vader turned double agent for the Rebellion about three years after ROTS. His primary contact is now Leia Organa, Senator for Alderaan, and after discovering her sensitivity to the Force, he's been teaching her a number of mental techniques, including shielding and telepathic communication. They may or may not spend entire Senate sessions making snarky commentary to each other and mocking the Emperor mercilessly._
> 
> _This one is set a couple years before ANH. Vader's codename is Ekkreth._
> 
> _(Also, Leia and Vader are both into fixing things, so their bets often involve wagers of various mechanical parts.)_  
> 

**Length** 00:07:39

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%206%20The%20Emperor's%20Speech.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series, Right-click to DL!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip)
> 
> Cover Note -- This is actually a costume image of Liana Merian, an aide in the Alderaanian delegation in the PT! The background texture is from one of the first images I found when I started compiling things for my cover art - it's a tea blend I was going to use to represent tsai. Not really relevant at this time and place, but it gives such excellent texture and subtle color.


End file.
